Accused
by But I Have Promises To Keep
Summary: When Natara is charged with a murder she didn't commit, can Mal find the evidence that she's innocent before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I know I said I was going to write some more horror stories, but I had the idea for this at about four in the morning so I figured I'd just go with it. So, concidering I planned my entire story line at that time also, hopefully it makes sense. Sorry if the begining is a little confusing, it'll be less so in later chapters when everythings explained. So…review and let me know what you think?**

* * *

_**Natara Williams**_

It's early. Too early. I lean back against the seat in Mal's car, closing my eyes briefly. Neither one of us had gotten much sleep lately, we've been worked to the bone all week and it's been taking its toll. Ever since the media got ahold of our latest case, the whole city's been in panic, mainly college students. I don't blame them, it doesn't seem like anywhere's safe anymore.

It all started last week with a murder of a collage girl who was killed in her home. I knew there were several things wrong with the picture the moment I laid eyes on the scene. There was a black bird in flight painted on the window, which created the shadow of the same bird, projected across the wall in the room the victim was found. The girl had been shot, execution style, in the head. It was almost like her killer didn't want to cause her any pain. Of course, no one really thought anything of it until there was another victim. That's when things got out of hand, and before we knew it the death toll was up to five people. The only connection was every victim lived and was killed in their own apartments, each one was a college student studying art, and each one had the same bird painted on their window. So far we've only had one suspect, a man named Matthew Clark, but not enough evidence to convict him. In fact, the only reason we suspect him is because he was a former teacher of the art school the first victim went to before he was laid off a few years back.

Since this is the only evidence we have, we can't make an arrest yet. For the past few days we've been watching him, but we haven't seen any suspicious behavior from him. I'm just about to suggest we head back to the station when a scream sounds. Seeing as I was minutes from dozing off, Mal's quicker than me and is out of the car in a flash, leaving me to grapple with the door handle for a moment. I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid. Who almost falls asleep on a stakeout? I'm several feet behind him as we run across the street to the old wreck of a house where the mans scream came from, and as I run I instinctually draw my gun. Mal reaches the door first, shoulder-checking the rickety and rotting front door. I catch up, following closly behind him into the silent house. It's way too hot in here, since obviously this man doesn't have air conditioning, and the air is thick and muggy as none of the windows are open.

"Check upstairs, I'll stay down here!" Mal says, and with I nod I creep up the stairs. The house is still deathly quiet, amplifying each creek I made as I ascend the rotting stairs. As I near the top I hear a creak, and I know it's not from me. It's coming from a door very close to the staircase, and as I reach the top I press myself flat against the wall and listen. After a moment of silence I turn the corner, pointing my gun and ready to fire at any threat. But all I see is the same man we've been watching, his hands already held up in surrender. He looks panicked, his eyes wide and sweat trickling down his face. He's looking at something behind me, and I quickly turn around to try and find out what. But I can't see anything, and it's possible it's an act.

"Get down" I tell him.

"You don't understand!" he argues "I can't—".

"Get down!" I say a little too sharply, still pointing my gun at him. The heat in here's getting to me, and the smell of rotting wood is overwhelming.

He starts to argue again, but he's speaking so quickly that I can barely understand him. He's gesturing wildly, and it's putting me on edge. He could easily whip out a weapon and I would even see it coming.

"Get down, now!" I yell, losing my patience. He's still arguing, but he's suddenly cut off by the sound of rapid gunfire. I instinctually dive to the ground, expecting I'm being shot at. But the bullets weren't for me, and when I look up I see Matthew has collapsed. He's fallen forwards, but I can see from here that he's dead. As I get up, for a moment I think that maybe I unintentionally shot him. But I never felt my gun kick back as I fired, and I dismiss this thought immediately. A second later I hear Mal's footsteps on the stairs, and the next thing I know he's standing in the doorway, gaping at me like a fish. I know what this must look like to him.

It looks like I just shot an unarmed man.

* * *

It's a few minutes later when backup comes, but we didn't call it in. Apparently the neighbors did, hearing the gunshots, and the next thing I know the whole building's surrounded by cop cars. As soon as they show up people fire questions at me, mainly '_Why'd you shoot an unarmed man?_' and '_What were you thinking? He was out main suspect!'_. But I ignore them all. I wait with Mal until Captain Yeong arrives, fearing if I speak to anyone else my story could be twisted if anyone but me tells her what happened. Mal doesn't talk to me as we wait, and I suspect this is because he doesn't know what to think. Oh well, he'll hear it when I explain it to Captain Yeong. I can already see news vans and camera man being warded off by other officers, but I don't pay them any mind. After a few minutes of waiting I'm worried that Captain Yeong won't come, but after a moment I can see her talking to several officers as she arrives. Of course she has to be here, everyone thinks someone under her watch just killed someone in cold blood. Eventually she makes her way over to me, a conflicted look on her face.

"It wasn't me" I say quickly, not caring how guilty this sounds "someone else shot him. Maybe someone outside—".

"There were no broken or open windows" she says, cutting me off "there's no way anyone could have shot him from outside".

"Then there must have been someone behind me!" I argue "or even in the room with me!".

"Did you see anyone?".

"No, but—". I glance quickly beside me at Mal, expecting him to back me up. But he either thinks I did it, or has nothing to say, because he stays silent. I'm hoping for the latter, because I don't think I could handle it if he didn't believe me.

"Look—" I say, taking my gun out of my holster and opening up the cylinder, showing her that it's still full of bullets. "It's full, I couldn't have shot anyone".

She doesn't look me in the eyes as she says "I don't think that'll hold up in court, you could have reloaded at any time. I don't think I have any other choice but to arrest you. I'm sorry…but you're under arrest".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to mozzi-girl and Things in Ink for reviewing! Okay, so the things is…I may not update as often as I have been. I have exams coming up, several projects due, and ontop of all that I just found out my friend's just been diagnosed with leukemia. And anyone who knows me knows I've already lost people to cancer before. She's also my partner for one of my projects, so right now I just feel like I'm trapped. So I apologize if my updates are shorter and not as often, because I'm really stuck right now.**

* * *

The next thing I know I'm in a cell, wearing the infamous bright orange prison uniform. I sit on the single bed that's in the room, looking at my feet. I hate the number that's on my back, it makes me feel like cattle. Like I've been branded. I am more than the number they stamp on my back, and first of all, I'm innocent. From the moment I arrived I've heard voices jeering at me. Some congratulate me, saying I have nerve, others only chide at me. It's a women's prison, so it's not as large as most, but it still seems like everyone here knows who I am. Or, more accurately, know what I am. I can only imagine what they're thinking. How the tables are turned, how now I get to see everything from their perspective. I'd been to several prisons before, but I'd never seen them in this way. I feel like I'm trapped in a cage, like something feral and rabid, like a wild animal. I look up when I heard footsteps, and see a guard unlocking my cell.

"You have a visitor".

I can help the slight smile that tugs at my lips. I know who it is before I'm handcuffed and led through the labyrinth of cell-lined walls. They take me through a door, leading me into a long narrow room. Seats are pushed up to desk-like tables, which are cut short by glass on the end of it. Small holes are in the glass, presumably so you can hear someone talking on the other side. They don't have to direct me where to go after this, there's only one person here, and I can see him on the other side if the glass. I walk over and sit, happy to see Mal's reassuring smile.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece" he says casually, but I can tell it holds some implication.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning in closer to the glass and reducing my voice to a whisper.

Mal looked on either side if him, making sure he's the only one here. The room on his side is empty, presumably because everyone is supposed to be at work. "Think about it, you're a cop—".

"—Technically I'm—".

"—In there eyes" he nods to the area behind me, and I know he means the other prisoners "You're a cop. You're in danger, if they get the opportunity, they will kill you. Don't give them that chance, being proven innocent won't do any good if you're torn to shreds. You might be able to take one or two of them, but if there's a prison riot or fight, it all depends on chance".

I don't ask him how he knows all this, but I have my suspicions. Still, that doesn't really matter now. "So pretty much you're saying to keep my head down and play nice?".

"Exactly, and make sure you have a plan should anything happen. Some way you can get out".

I look behind me at the guard, who is checking his phone, before I say "You're not suggesting I escape, are you?".

"Only if it comes down to your life. Right now it wouldn't look good if you did, especially for your trial".

"When is it? My trial?".

"Ten days"

"Ten days!"

"I know" he says "it's not enough time, and we have a lot to do. The public just wants this over, and they want it to be big so everyone gets the idea if what happens when you kill people who are so young. They just want a show, that's all they want. An example. No one really cares what happens to you, they just want to instill the message that killers won't get off easy".

I bite my lip, never feeling so betrayed before. All the things I've done for this city, and what did it get me? Nothing! I'm just something disposable, something that's put away when it doesn't work anymore. I've taken who knows how many killer off these streets, and this is the thanks I get?

"Mal?" I say quietly "you don't think I did it, do you?".

I can see it in his face, even before he answers. "I don't think you're a murderer, you didn't do it on purpose".

I can feel my anger boil beneath me cheeks. Yet another betrayal, when will they stop? "I didn't kill him!" I yell suddenly, slamming my hands down on the table.

"Settle down over there, or I'll have you both removed!" the guard on the other side of the room yells back. I wasn't aware I had stood up, but when I do I sit back down.

"I want to believe you" Mal says quietly "I really do, but Amy's getting nothing from ballistics in your favor. It's not looking good".

He stands up, and for a moment I almost beg him to stay. But I know the more time he spends here, the less time he'll have trying to prove I'm innocent. Before he goes, he looks me straight in the eye and says "I promise, I'll get to the bottom of this. I'll be back tomorrow with updates, I'll try and keep you in the loop. See what you can come up with while you're here, and I'll be back as soon as I can".

I keep sitting as he leaves, long enough that the guard comes and grabs my upper arm to lead me away. But I take my arm out of his grasp, and he doesn't try and lead me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**For anyone who's following this story, sorry if you get two emails for this, the update page was being weird for some reason and I had to sumit it twice. **

**Review Replies:**

**Things in Ink: Foreshadowing? Maybe…maybe not…;) Thanks for the review!**

**BreezyFan: Actually, I was _really_ hoping someone was going to point that out, since it's going to become a big part of the story :) Thanks for the review! **

**mozzi-girl: Thanks so much! **

* * *

I don't sleep that night. How could I? I was never so aware of how everyone in here could easily slit my throat, or of how many of them would think little of it. By the time morning comes I know I must look like a zombie, but I don't care. I hardy think it matters anymore. There's a small sink in the bathroom in my cell, and I use it to wet and get most of the knots out of my hair and clean my face. As I walk out I see the clock, which is directly across from my cell. Twenty-four hours ago I was wishing for a moment of sleep while I waited in Mal's car, what ever happened to that? Was there anything I could have done to change what happened, so maybe I would have been able to sleep in my own bed tonight? I'm just about to sit down again when I see the same guard from yesterday coming. Just as I'm hoping for, he comes for me again. After the same procedure of me holding out my wrists to be handcuffed, I'm led back the same way as last time. But this time I notice something about half-way there. Someone is staring at me through their cell, and their gaze isn't like the others. It's sharp, as if they think if they stare me down enough their gaze will physically pierce me. As we pass by I begin to see who it is, and as soon as I see her face I know that this is not good. She may have been knocked unconscious at the time of her arrest, but I know the feeling of knowing I will never forget her face is mutual between us. Janice Weir is staring at me through the cars of her cell, the same Janice Weir who I was forced to impersonate for a short time during the Vernon Frist case. Her eyes follow me as I walk by, and I know this is the kind of danger Mal was talking about. It's not long until I'm back in the visiting room, and since visiting hours just started, it's once again empty except for Mal. I know he's probably planning it this way, since it means less of a chance people can overhear what we're saying. The moment I sit down I see Mal has a thick paper folder with him, and my name is printed at the top. I feel my stomach drop as I see the look on his face, and I know nothing in that file can be good. Still, I force myself to keep calm. I can't assume anything until he shows me.

"Did you find anything?" I ask, trying to keep all the desperation from my voice.

"Nothing useful, but Kai has a theory".

I'm literally on the edge of my seat as Mal takes something out of the file, and I make a silent oath that if Kai's theory can prove my innocence I'll never tease him again.

"The thing is, I barely got this paper out of there. Kai and Amy have been arguing about since Kai brought it up. He thinks it's possible that it was a set-up. Ballistics show the bullets resemble what comes from your gun".

"Resemble?".

He points to the paper as he speaks, which is a photograph of obviously used bullets. "There are slight differences, but they could have been caused by anything. But Kai said it's possible someone filed down the bullets to resemble those from your gun. He said it's unlikely, but it's happened before . A lot of guns, especially older ones, don't leave a mark on the bullets they fire".

"So that means they knew we were coming, they replicated my bullets, and made sure they loaded their gun with them. Assuming they were hiding somewhere in the room where I couldn't see them, how would they know I was coming? It could have easily been you".

"That's why, unless we can figure that out, it's a useless theory. For right now the only chance we have is trying to find who did kill Matthew Clark".

I was looking down before, but as soon as Mal said that last sentence my head snapped up. 'Did'? Did that mean…?

"You believe me?" I say hopefully, looking Mal in the eyes now.

"Even though every bit of evidence says you killed him…yes, I believe you. I trust you, if you say you didn't kill him, you didn't kill him".

If it weren't for the five centimeters of glass between us, I could have hugged Mal. He believed me! It wasn't like this really mattered in the matter of me getting out of here, but for now this was enough. He pulls out several photos from the file, and I recognize each one immediately. They're the photos from every crime scene of all the victims so far. I look at the one closest to me, the close-up of the painted window. I never realized how intricately painted it was before, how the black paint is layered in a way that it looks like inky black feathers. It's beauty is diminished by the lack of detail in the photograph, but I can still tell it was meticulously painted.

"Whoevers doing this…I think they're an artist" I say. "They could have somehow gotten ahold of a bullet I fired in any other case, then used their art experience to file down another bullet to create replicas. It's not like it'd be difficult, it's not like evidence that's not needed anymore is secured like the evidence we do need". I close my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to forget where I am, forcing myself to think of nothing but the case. As I do this I run through every connection between all the victims except for Matthew Clark. '_They were all killed in their homes. They were all college students, earning their degrees in art. They all lived alone. They were all shot in the head, execution style. They all had birds painted on their windows…'_.

"It's possible the killer is jealous of the victims freedom" I say eventually. "Birds are commonly associated with freedom, and each of these individuals lived alone, meaning they had some form of independence. He might be jealous since they have the freedom he never had. I don't think he's killing for the sake of killing, but becasue he's trying to prove a point. Or maybe send a message".

Mal gives me a reassuring smile "It may not answer everything, but it's a start. I'll start asking professors from some art schools in the area if they recognize the bird, maybe it's similar to something a student's drawn".

He puts the photos away, and I take a breath of relief. Like he said, it's a start. It might lead to more, and I hope it does, because I only have nine days before my fate's decided. I wonder if I should tell Mal about Janice, it's possible he already knows, but he might not have thought about it. After all, he would know better than I, considering what his father has done.

"I think I've already made an enemy in here" I say quietly "and it's not something I can really help. Remember Janice Weir? From the Vernon Frist case?". I don't wait for him to nod "She's here, and since she's been here longer it's likely she has accomplices here. I could be in trouble".

For a second he seems to think, then finally says "Most likely, nothing will happen. But if something does, you need somewhere you can go. Even if you could fight your way out of it, it's not going to look good for you when it's all over". He leans closer to the glass, dropping his voice to a whisper. "If it comes to it, do you think you could get your handcuffs off?".

"Probably, but if I'm in my cell I won't be handcuffed".

"Then do it, but if you're locked in your cell, get out. Someone could easily steal keys during a riot and corner you. Try and stay in sight of the guards if it's only between you and Janice, but if there's a full-on outbreak you need to get to a secluded area and hide. In the meantime, all there is to do is just wait it out".

I nod, looking down at my hands, but don't speak again. It's so much to take in all at once, and the fact that I could be stuck in here on a long-term basis is almost unbearable. I hate the fact that I don't even have the opportunity to help myself, I have to rely entirely upon others and put my life in Mal's hands. I notice that Mal's fingers are resting againt the glass, just on the other side of where my fingers touch. It almost seems as if, were it not for the glass, Mal would have taken my hand and given it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay, I won't let them do this" he says.

I realize how hard this must be in him, watching another person he cares about be stuck behind bars, even if I'm innocent. I wish I could reach through the glass and squeeze his hand, like he clearly wants to do to me, to let him know it'll be okay for him too.

But instead, I say "I know it will, I trust you. I know you'll find something, and if I had to trust anyone with this, I'm glad it's you".


	4. Chapter 4

**Just saying, for those of you who were wondering, there will be some action in the next chapter. The only reason it's not in this one is becasue I have to introduce a very important character. Review Replies:**

**Things in Ink: Thanks so much! And intense courtroom scenes…coming up! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear: Of course he does :D How could I let Mal think Natara's a murderer? Thanks for the review!**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks so much! I was actually playing through volume 6 (out of boredom) and stumbled upon Janice again and was like "She's so going in this…time for round two…". Thanks so much!**

* * *

As I'm led back to my cell I know right away that something's changed. The cell next to mine, which was previously empty, is now occupied. For a moment I think it's Janice, and I feel a weight drop in my stomach. But when we get closer I see that it is not. The woman looks like Janice, but the closer I get the more differences I can see. She's young, only maybe twenty or so, and has a round and kind-looking face. Her hair is cut boyishly short, spiked slightly at the ends. She's crying, or more accurately wailing like a wounded animal. Her cries are bouncing off the walls, amplified by the fact that the whole building has fallen silent. Her wails grab at my heart, making me want to do anything to make her stop. But I don't, and as I'm stuck back inside all I can do is listen to her. It makes me want to break down and cry also, but I don't. I just sit down, trying to block out her cries and straining to think of anything useful to tell Mal when I see him again.

* * *

During the day is when they allow us to go outside in the courtyard, but to make us easier to control they send only a certain amount of people outside at a time. I can't help but feel a glimmer of hope as they lead us outside and I feel the warm sun on my face. I had already looked at who was with me in my group of twenty or so people, and Janice wasn't among them. Still, it's no reason to let my guard down, she could have accomplices. I spend the first few minutes walking around, surveying the area like Mal said to for anything that could be useful. I quickly spot a weak spot in the fence, and it looks like if several people leaned on it at one time it would break. There's nothing I can do about it now, and it's not particularly useful because there's a second fence behind it, but it's something. As I turn to walk away before I look suspicious, something catches my eye. It's the woman from yesterday, sitting against the opposite fence and trying to hide the fact that she's crying again. She's so small that most people don't notice her, and several people walk past her without even looking her. I find myself instinctually walking towards her, and I know why I feel this obligation to help. She reminds me of Neha. She looks nothing like her, her skin is much darker and her hair much shorter, but she has the same slight frame as my little sister. Before I can reach her though, she's surrounded by three other women.

"Look at this one" one of the women, a blonde one with a heavy face, chides "pretty little thing, it's she?". She reaches a hand out and touches the crying woman's head, saying "shame if anything would happen to her".

"Don't touch me" the crying woman says, swatting the other one's hand away.

The blonde woman smiles "looks like we've got a fiesty one here, don't we?".

She reaches out to her again, but before she can touch her I say "Leave her alone".

The heads of all four of them snap up, and I harden my gaze. For a moment the blonde woman looks like she might say something, but one of her companions nudges her. She whispers something, the word "cop" the only thing I can catch. Without another word they walk away, and I sit down next the the crying woman.

"I didn't need your help" she says harshly.

"The blonde one could have killed you, if she wanted" I say.

The woman scrunches her nose slightly, observing me. "What's your name?" she asks suddenly.

"Natara, Natara Williams".

She nods slightly to me, then looks down at her feet. "I'm Kelly".

She doesn't speak for a moment, but pushes her shoe into the nearby dirt. I know what Mal would say at me talking to this girl, that I can't be seen with someone who appears to be so tiny and weak. But I feel like I have to protect her, how much trouble could she really be?

"So…what are you here for?" she asks.

"Murder" I say without thinking, and I can see the sudden flash of fear in her eyes "but I'm innocent, I swear. What about you?".

"I didn't do anything!" she says quickly. Her voice had suddenly become so angry that it startled me, but I don't let it show. I can see tears forming in her eyes, and I know this is why she was crying earlier. "They said I killed my little boy" she says "That I killed Charley. But I didn't, I swear! Why would I kill my only son, my little boy?" she says, her voice full of desperation.

"Have you been tried yet?" I ask "there's still hope, you can get out of here".

"I go on trial in two weeks" she says, trying desperately to regain her composure "but does it really matter? My little boy is dead! He's gone, and he can't come back. I don't care what happens to me anymore…I just want my Charley back". He pulls her legs closer to herself, burying her face in her knees. I begin to doubt my decision of befriending her, but I can't leave her. After all, I can't see her causing me too much trouble.

"You know what I used to call him? My little Charley?" she says softly, her head still buried in her knees. "Chick, that's what I called him. He was only a year old, and he made the tiniest little peeping noise. Like a little chick. He never learned how to speak…and I'll never hear those little peeping noises again…". She begins to cry again, sobbing softly as her whole body shakes.

"Do you know who did kill Char—I mean, Chick?" I asked, already thinking of a way I could earn this woman's trust.

"No, and I never will".

"If I get out of here, I'll find him. I'll make sure be sees justice".

"How—?".

"I'm a profiler" I say, and when I see her confused look I add "I'm with the FBI. I'll find whoever did this, and I'll make sure they pay for what they did".

She looks up, and I realize this is the first time I've seen her eyes properly. They're large and round, a deep earthy brown color with odd amber flecks. "You promise?".

"I promise" I say, meaning every word of what I said.

The next thing I know she's thrown her arms around me, hugging me as if I'd just given her the best possible gift in the world. I don't care that people are staring, at least it seems I've made and ally in here. I just hope she isn't more trouble than she's worth, but I know that even if she is, I still have to help her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Replies:**

**Oryt: Oh my god, yes, I think we all missed you! (Hope that doesn't sound too creepy). Thanks for the amazing review! So for each chapter: 1) The part about the Mal-rage made me laugh XD 2&3: don't worry, Kai-nerdiness is in the upcoming chapters! And Janice…I had to put her in because she's just freakin' creepy. 4) That theory…it's just…after you read this chapter you'll know why I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Things in Ink: Thanks so much! **

**mozzi-girl: Thanks! And maybe Kelly is slighty nuts, it wasn't really intentional, but her personality kinda took off on it's own. Anyways, you'll hear more about what happened to "Chick" and Kelly later. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

I'm barely inside for a few minutes before I'm called again for a visitor. As I'm handcuffed I can see Kelly being led back to her cell, but she doesn't look at me. Meeting her only makes me more determined to get out of here, to prove her innocence too. She might not care what happens to herself anymore, but she still has a future. There's still hope.

I barely make it ten steps when I hear commotion, the sound of a woman's scream and clanking metal. The guard leading me stops, grabbing my upper arm as if I'm a dog that might bolt if given the chance. Then the sound of a gun being fired nearly deafens me, and the next thing I know I'm being shoved back into my cell.

"Wait—!" I start to protest, but I'm already locked inside, handcuffs still on. The yelling is getting louder, and I know Mal was right. This is no random prison riot…someone is behind this. And I think I know who. If I'm right, it means I need to follow Mal's instructions, escaping so I can hide. I run into the bathroom, making sure I'm out of sight for the time being. I try to remember everything I know about handcuffs, which isn't much. But I know what prevents the lock from being picked, a single pin near the entrance of the keyhole. I smash my wrists against the sink, sending waves of pain up my arm as the metal jabs into my skin. I do this three more times until I hear a tiny tinkling noise as the pin falls out into the sink. I almost lose it down the drain, but awkwardly catch it just in time. I shove the pin up the lock again, and surprisingly it barely takes me a minute to pick the lock. It takes me an even shorter amount of time to get the other one off, and I leave the handcuffs on the bathroom floor as I cautiously creep out of the bathroom. I'm surprised to see my cell door open, and two figures are standing before it. I recognize them both immediatly, and I see the taller one has the smaller in a head-lock.

"I learned a thing or two from Vernon you know" Janice says sharply. She's somehow obtained a knife, and she's holding it to the side of Kelly's face. Kelly's struggling weakly, but it's clear she used most of her fight when Janice took her from her cell. "It'd be a shame if anything happened to her pretty little face".

I stand up taller, ready to react at the slightest movement. I know what she's doing, she wants to see me beg before I die. She wants to see me beg for Kelly's life. She must have had someone keeping an eye on me out in the courtyard. I'm aware that I'm still holding the pin, and I turn the pointy part towards her, holding it as if ready to throw a dart. It's not particuarlly sharp, and it's more like a sewing needle than anything else, but it's all I have. Before she can see it coming I throw it at her, flicking my wrist as if throwing a dart. I was aiming for her shoulder, but I end up catching the arm holding the knife. It pierces her skin, not causing much damage but making her flinch and lose her grip on Kelly.

"Run!" I yell at her. I don't have to say it twice, she sprints out the door, and I follow. As I exit I can see a full scale riot in process. Some prisoner are actually going after the guards, others are simply beating each other. I grab Kelly's wrist and drag her into the middle of the crowd, determined to lose Janice. A handful of people try and grab or punch at us as we walk by, but Kelly and I dodge them with ease. We manage to get to the other side with only scratches, and I lead Kelly out to the courtyard exit. She'll most likely be useless in a fight, and I can't leave her here where Janice could find her. I shove the door open with my shoulder, letting go of Kelly. It's fairly dark out now, the sun is just setting. The courtyard is empty, and I make a beeline straight for the weak spot in the fence.

"Help me!" I call to her, shoving my body against the fence. She joins me, and with her help the metal rings keeping the fence stuck the the poles break. It's loose now, and someone could easily slip under it if they flattened themselves on the ground. I lift the bottom of the fence for Kelly to slip under, and as soon as she's on the other side she does the same for me. I briefly feel the metal grab at my clothes, but I'm able to slip under without a scratch.

"Get down" I say quietly, knowing there's no way we can do the same for the second fence only a yard away from me. We both get to the ground, waiting for the noise to die down. Right now all I can hope is that Mal, already being there to visit me, is assisting with the situation. As long as he gets out of there in one piece, he'll know I'm hiding. Neither Kelly or I move for at least two hours, and I can hear the fighting die down.

"Do you think we should go back in?" Kelly whispers.

I listen for a second, but I can barely hear anything. "I think it's safe. Just act natural, pretend like we were trying to stay out of trouble the whole time". I go first, sliding under the fence, and Kelly follows close behind. We enter the building again quietly, but someone roughly grabs my arm before I'm even fully in the door.

"Looks like someone was trying to escape!" the heavy-set man who's grabbed me says. I hear Kelly's squeak behind me, and I know someone has grabbed her too. "I'll deal with you two later!".

They lead us both away, and as they do I think I breifly see Mal with his back turned. But before I can get a closer look I'm shoved into the nearest cell, and surprisingly Kelly is right behind me. I figure they only just got everything under control, and people are being shoved into random cells. Kelly immediately sits on the bunk, drawing her knees up to her chest. I notice she has something clenched in her hand, a paper, which she unfolds and looks at.

"If only Chick could see me now" she says, and I know the picture must be of her son. I figure she must have it hidden somewhere on her person, so she can always have a piece of her son with her. "A child's supposed to look up to their mother, but look at me now. They think we tried to escape, it's probably going on our record".

I know this should be concerning, that a escape attempt on my record was exactly what Mal warned about, but for now I don't care.

"But at least we're alive" I say, sitting next to her. I look over her shoulder, and I can see the photo. It's worn, white lines running across it from being folded multiple times. A little boy, one with the same dark hair and skin as his mother, is smiling happily into the camera. But that's not what catches my eye.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to a painting just behind the boy. It's a bird in flight, the same bird in flight which was painted on each of the victims windows. It's not black, but colorful and painted on white canvas.

"It's a painting Chick's father made…before he left" she answered quietly "I haven't seen him in over a month, but in truth I was glad he left. He was always going off about how Chick and I ruined his life, how he could have actually finished college if it wasn't for us".

"Kelly…what did Chick's father go to college for?" I ask, trying not to get my hopes up.

"He was going for an art major…I think".

Before she can even finish this sentence I'm pressing my face up to the bars, searching desperately for Mal. There's a great possibility that he's already left, but I don't give up. He needs to know that Kelly's the only hope I have, that her innocence relates directly to my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oryt: Thanks so much! **

**mozzi-girl: Thanks so much! And I think you'll be pleased with what happens to Kelly…hopefully O.o**

* * *

It takes two days of confusion until everything is back to normal, or as normal as thing can possibly be. I was never able to find Mal the day of the riot, and visitors weren't allowed during those two days, so when I'm told I have a visitor I'm bursting with the information Kelly gave me. She told me everything she knew about Chicks father, who she had never married, and everything clicked into place. As long as everything she said held up in court, I would be free, and so would she. As I'm handcuffed and led away from my cell, and I see Kelly watching me from her cell. She smiles at me as I walk by, and I manage to return it. I'm led once again into the visiting room, and I don't waste any time.

"Light Clark" I say before I've even sat down. I see the confusion on his face, and I explain "son of Matthew Clark. About two years ago he was going to be an art student…until his father told him he couldn't go when his girlfriend got pregnant. He left his girlfriend about a month ago…and a few days ago the one-year old son he left behind was found dead, drowned in the mud in a nearby park and left for his mother to find him".

"How did—?".

"The boy who was murdered, his mother's in here. She's being tried for her sons murder, but she told me everything. Light was angry because she and her son were holding him back, and there's a good chance he killed his son and all those students. It was obviously a message to his father that he has no control over him, and he was the one at Matthew's house the day he was killed" I pause for a moment, letting it sink in "Light was a sculptor and a painter, and he even made a painting of the same bird we saw in the victims windows, I saw it". I stopped again, waiting for Mal to ask questions. When he doesn't, I go on. "You yelled, remember? When we heard Matthew scream, you yelled 'Check upstairs, I'll stay down here'. What if he made replica bullets for both of us? If he was watching me, he must have been watching you too. That means all he had to do was wait until he could tell who was coming, load the appropriate bullet, and wait in the nearby closet. We were the perfect scapegoats, and he almost got away with it".

For the first time since I was arrested, I see a genuine smile from Mal. "Nat…this means we're going to get you out of here. It's all going to be over soon".

* * *

The days leading up to my trail pass in a blur, my brain fried from the desperation and trying to figure everything out. On the day of my trial I rise unnecessarily early, barely able to form a coherent thought through my anxiety. I paced like a tiger in a cage, watching the clock. In a few short hours my fate would be decided, and the outcome would determine my future. At exactly nine o'clock a guard comes, and I see a second one come for Kelly. I almost forgot that her fate would be determined also, seeing as she was now involved in my trial. We're both handcuffed and led outside, and dispite the warmth of the California sun, Kelly's shaking. We're both led into a van and it's only a short ride until we reach the courthouse. We're led inside, Kelly in a chair just behind the defense side, myself sitting in the front. I was hoping for several framilair faces among the crowd, but I only see Mal. My laywer, a strict-looking man that was surely sent from the bureau, is shuffling the papers on his desk. He doesn't even look up at me when I sit down, but Mal does.

"It's over" he says quietly, leaning closer so he's not overheard "we took Light into custody, and when we searched his apartment we found unused replica bullets from both you and I, plus his gun and sculping tools. Based off the metal residue left in the tools, Amy was able to prove the tools were used to alter the bullets. When we told Light this yesterday, he confessed. This trial's only a formality. This is as much Lights trial as yours".

And Mal was right. When the judge, a time-worn looking woman with clearly-dyed blonde hair, came in we all rose accordingly. We sat as she did, and that was the last time I stood. I wasn't called to the stand, and neither was Light. The judge simply looked down at the various photos and papers before her, which were afterwards passed to the twenty or so people on the jury. Afterwards they leave the room, leaving me to be tortured by my own mind as I imagine what they were saying behind the door. I look back at Kelly, who was physically shaking with rage. Her face is red, her fists clenched as she stares across the room at Light. Her face shows that she wants nothing more than to cross the room and snap Lights neck, which was something I had never seen in someone as dainty as Kelly. I glance over at Light, who was easy to spot with his dark red hair, and saw that he was avoiding Kelly's gaze. He glances up every once in a while, as if expecting one of the times he looks up Kelly won't be there.

A moment later the jury and judge entered again, and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. The judge makes her way back to the front of the room, then says loudly. "We find Agent Natara Williams and Kelly Yagami, not guilty of all charges. Light Clark, however, has been found guilty of the murder of five college students, his own son and father".

My heart leapt. I was free! I could—

"However" she says, and all my thoughts freeze. "There is still the matter of Agent Williams and Kelly Yagami's escape attempt".

I open my mouth to respond, but Kelly's already stood. "It was my idea" she says quickly.

"Kelly!" I whisper "What are you doing?".

But she ignores me "Natara didn't want to do it, but I was desperate. I wanted to find Light, and her being with the FBI and all, I forced her to help".

"Don't do this" I whisper "You could get up to five years. Don't throw your life away".

She doesn't look at me, but whispers so quietly that only I can hear "My life was over the day I lost Chick".

The rest of the sentencing passes in a blur, and I vaguely hear Kelly being sentenced to six months, an easier sentence for confessing. I want to stop it, this isn't justice. This isn't right, Kelly doesn't deserve this! But before I can even begin to think of anything to say, there's the tap of a gabble and everyone begins to get up. The trial is over.

"I can't let you do this" I say right away, not even looking at Kelly.

"But it's what I want" she says "I need some time away from the world, you don't". She stops for a moment, as if trying to build up the nerve to ask me something. "Promise you'll visit?".

I don't even need to think about it. I owe Kelly my freedom, it's the the least I can do. "I promise".

Kelly takes a deep breath, glancing over at Light, who's being led away. "I just can't accept that my little boy is gone. I can't imagine a world without Light".

Mal only overhears the last part, and says rather sarcastically "Well, I imagine it'll be quite dark".

At first I turn to give him a sharp glance, but then I hear Kelly give a rather shaky laugh. It's the first time I've ever heard her do so, and I can tell her laugh had once been light and full of joy. It's faded with time, as if she had no reason to laugh for a long time, but maybe one day it'll return to the joy-filled laugh she must have had before. Maybe one day, she'll be able to live we own life.


End file.
